


drink deep

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimball knows Jane, maybe better than he knows himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink deep

"It helps me, you know," Jane said. "You ... being here." His head was resting on Cho's bare chest, their hard breathing settled now into a sated calm. 

"Good," Cho said. He didn't know what else to say. He knew it didn't help Jane, not really. What they did, it was like the jokes that Jane told, like the too full glasses of red wine Jane kept downing. It was an escape from the past, from being clawed at by the blood spilled by Red John. It was a break, but it didn't do anything to help Jane for real.

Cho understood this. The only question was, did Jane? Was he trying to con Cho or just trying to con himself?

"I couldn't do this without you," Jane whispered then, nearing sleep, his breath warm against Cho's chest. 

Cho sighed, moved his hand so his fingers could run soft through Jane's hair. "You don't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:  
> Kimball Cho +or/ Patrick Jane, red, red, wine


End file.
